1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame used in manufacture of a semiconductor device, and an intermediate product of the semiconductor device using its lead frame.
2. Related Art
In manufacture of a semiconductor device, a reduction in manufacturing cost is desired, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device at low cost without using resin tape, adhesive tape, etc. is proposed in, for example, JP-A-2001-24135.
In the manufacturing method of the semiconductor device of JP-A-2001-24135, a noble metal plated layer is first formed on an external connection terminal part of a lower surface side, a portion or all of an outer frame and a wire bonding part of an upper surface side of a lead frame material, and half etching processing of the upper surface side of a lead frame material is performed. Next, after a semiconductor element is mounted, wire bonding is performed and the upper surface side is enclosed with a resin and then, etching processing of the lower surface side is performed and the external connection terminal part is projected and is made independent and the semiconductor device is manufactured.
However, in the manufacturing method of the semiconductor device of JP-A-2001-24135, the plated layer is formed on a surface of the outer frame as a resist film and the plated layer has bad properties of adhesion (properties of bonding) to a resin, so that there was a problem that the outer frame tends to peel from the resin. As a result of this, a defective piece of an intermediate product of the semiconductor device tends to occur and it was particularly necessary to be careful about handling of conveyance etc. of the intermediate product of the semiconductor device so that the outer frame does not peel from the resin.